For One Night
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Sam and Addison share a night together after a painful secret is revealed. AU Addisam One Shot. M for sex. I own nothing.


**A short Addisam drabble I wrote up for an old role play account I had with my pal bittersweetsymphony. I haven't forgot about "I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home" or "God Laughs"-I'm in the process of working on both updates, as well as a new OUAT chapter fic. I'm also working on the next chapter of "I need You" for those of you who have fallen in love with Trina Montgomery. I'll try to have updates for these stories by the end of the week/weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Xx**

Panting heavily, the redhead sheds herself of her clothing as they enter the darkened room. It's so wrong what they're doing, but she needed this, they needed this. The only sound that can be heard is their labored breathing as they gasp for air in between heated kisses. It's so wrong she thinks to herself as he pushes her onto the bed. She'd miscarried their baby, a baby he knew nothing about; but this was Sam and Sam was the guy who looked past things, or either tabled them until a later time. She pants softly when she feels his weight shift on top of hers. She takes a moment to stare into his eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Sam-"

"Shhh" he gently tells her as he slowly begins to kiss his way down her neck. She's still partially dressed, or rather her shirt is unbuttoned, exposing the roundness of her breasts through her bra. He presses feather light kisses there making her gasp softly. It's been so long since she's felt so secure with a man. Sure, Jake was spectacular in bed, but no one knew her body better than Sam. She balls her fits into the thousand count sheets beneath her as he pushes her shirt open further to reveal her stomach, which is quite flat now. He softly presses kisses to her stomach, bringing his fingers into the waistband of her yoga pants. Her heart seems to beat a little bit faster, causing her to look up at him.

"Just relax" he tells her as he slowly pulls her pants down her legs, moving along with them until they are completely off, then he tosses them aside.

He stands there for a few moments, marveling at the redheaded beauty lying before him. She looks nervous, lying there in her white lace bra and thong panties. He notes how she bites her lower lip; he's got a pretty good idea of how she's feeling right now. In order to satisfy her fears, he gently leans in and kisses her lips softly.

"It's okay, I'll be careful, I promise"

"You promise?" he's never heard her voice sound so soft, innocent like

Cupping her face in his hands, Sam kisses her passionately, making her moan into his mouth.

"I promise; just relax Addie, I've got you" he tells her

He takes his time with her, exploring every inch of her, as if rediscovering some sort of buried treasure. He slowly circles her round hardened nipple with his tongue before lightly sucking and biting on it, making the redhead writhe in pleasure. He does the same thing with the other nipple, making her moan loudly. He takes his time, kissing her stomach, her navel before sliding his hands into her panties, sliding them down her legs. Pushing her legs apart, Sam begins to explore her sweetness. She can't stop the noises coming from her mouth; she didn't even know she could make those noises. Her back is arching off of the bed, her hands are gripping the sheets; she is literally has no control over her body movements.

When she finally reaches that peak, it feels as if her body is going to break in two. Her muscles tighten, her walls contract, her stomach tightens, her legs shake, her eyes roll back into her head. She feels like she is heaven right now. Slowly, he spreads her legs apart, pushing himself into her core; having Sam inside her feels like being home. Their bodies connect, moving in sync with one another, as if they were meant to be doing this for a lifetime. Her body feels as if it's on fire with every kiss, every slow deep thrust, she's loving every second of it. Wrapping her legs around his, she pulls him closer to her, causing them to be chest to chest. In reality, it's not that long before either of them reach their peak, but to them, it feels like hours have passed. Panting heavily as they lie together, limbs so entangled that they cannot tell whose is whose, they share a passionate kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms.

This was exactly what they needed.

xxx


End file.
